Searching for a New Beginning Part 4
by Elysian
Summary: Daisy's Maine weekend continues


Searching for a New Beginning Part 4  
  
  
The tea kettle comes to a boil and lets out a little whistle letting everyone know that it's ready. Sarah pours the boiling water into two mugs. She hands one mug and a tea bag to Daisy and then joins her at her kitchen table.  
  
"So, tell me how you met Ezra," Sarah asks bobbing her tea bag up and down in her water.  
  
"We met at Horizon."  
  
"Oh, yes. Ezra speaks very fondly of that school."  
  
Daisy smiles and Sarah takes a sip of her tea.  
  
"Ezra likes you very much," Sarah says softly.  
  
Daisy places her mug on the table and looks up at Sarah. "How do you know?"  
  
"He looks at you the same way he used to look at my Kaylee."  
  
"Oh." She doesn't know what to say.  
  
"Ezra's been through some difficult years. He needs someone right now." She pauses. "And I'm sure Samantha could use a mother in her life."  
  
Daisy is flabbergasted. Is Sarah telling her that she should marry Ezra?? And be like a mother to his daughter?? This coming from his mother-in-law??  
  
Sarah sees the look of exasperation on Daisy's face. "Oh, dear, I don't mean to push or anything. It's just that I hate seeing Ezra so lonely all the time."  
  
Daisy is speechless. Sure, she wanted a relationship with Ezra, but marriage was a long way from her mind. And even maintaining a relationship with Ezra would be difficult considering they lived across the country.  
  
Finishing her tea, Sarah places her empty mug in the sink. She walks across the kitchen and places her hand on Daisy's shoulder. "Well, it's getting late and I think I'll turn in now. The guest bedroom is all ready for you. And just remember what I said," she winks and then heads out of the kitchen.  
  
Daisy just shakes her head and laughs to herself. Mother-in-laws always have a way of meddling in your personal life. Even if it's not your own mother-in-law!  
  
*****  
  
Daisy gets up early the next morning and decides to head out for the beach. She had always wondered what it would be like to sit on a beach and watch the sunrise. Of course she hadn't gotten up early enough to see the sunrise, but she could pretend. And it would give her some time to think about what Sarah had said the night before.  
  
Throwing on a pair of shorts and a decent looking shirt, she heads outside. But instead of finding an empty beach, she finds Samantha sitting in the sand in her bathing suit.  
  
She walks over and sits down next to her. "Hi, Samantha! Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Looking for seashells for my collection."  
  
"I've never had a seashell before," Daisy tells her.  
  
"Really?" the little girl's eyes get big in disbelief. "We have millions of seashells! You can have any one you want!"  
  
"Will you help me? You can tell me which ones are the good ones."  
  
Samantha nods her head eagerly and starts sifting through the sand. Daisy starts searching in her own area also, looking for just the right seashell.  
  
Ezra comes out of the house with three drinks in hand. Daisy can't help but notice how good he looks right about now. He's wearing an unbuttoned button down shirt and khaki cargo pants. Maybe if he had dressed like that at Horizon......  
  
He plops himself down in the sand and hands an ice tea to Daisy and Samantha. "I saw you from the window," he explains knowing how to bring out three drinks.  
  
"Daisy's never had a seashell before, Daddy!" Samantha exclaims to him. "Can you believe it?"  
  
"Daisy's never been to the ocean before. Are you helping her find a good one?"  
  
"Yup!" she says happily and runs down the side of the beach to find a better spot and leaves Daisy and Ezra alone.  
  
"She likes you," Ezra comments.  
  
"Really? She's adorable, Ezra."  
  
"She's usually really shy around people she doesn't know. But she's opened up around you."  
  
Daisy's pleased when she hears this. She's never considered herself to be a person that's good around kids.  
  
"How was your stay with Sarah last night?" Ezra changes the subject.  
  
"It was good. She's really nice. I enjoyed talking to her."  
  
"Look what I got!" Samantha shouts and comes running over to them.  
  
She instructs Daisy to close her eyes and put out her hand, so she does. Samantha drops a small, round, almost flat object into her hand. She opens her eyes and stares down at what's in her hand.  
  
"What is it?" she asks. She's never seen anything like it before.  
  
"A sand dollar!" she giggles.  
  
"Thank you very much. I love it!"  
  
Samantha seems happy that Daisy likes her gift. She decides to sit in her father's lap again.  
  
"Daddy, is Daisy living with Grandma now?"  
  
"No, she's going home early tomorrow."  
  
"Where does she live?"  
  
"Nevada."  
  
"Where's that?" Samantha seems full of questions.  
  
"Far, far away."  
  
"Oh. I wish she could stay here with us."  
  
So do I, Ezra wishes to himself.  
  
So do I, Daisy wishes to herself.  
  
  



End file.
